The Wrong Cat
by Grasswing of Wingclan
Summary: Rosestone was accused of killing her three little kits. For moons, she wished she could get revenge on her mate but what will happen when everything goes wrong? Duskclan challenge - betrayal.


**A/N: Hello guys. I am here with a challenge for a new forum i joined called Duskclan! This challenge is called Betrayal. It is about a cat who seeks revenge after being betrayed. I hope you like it.**

The soft pitter-patter of rain echoed through my ears and the low rumble of thunder boomed above. Rain pelted down through the trees and soaked my tortoiseshell pelt. I flicked my ear, ignoring the cold, wet feeling the rain left. Being wet was the least of my worries. I had other things on my mind and the constant buzz of memories swarmed through my head like bees. No matter how hard I tried to forget them, they always found a way to resurface and make me feel betrayed over and over again. The sweet smell of lavender entered my nostrils and I sighed.

It was the scent that reminded me of death, of sorrow and of heart break. As I continued to walk, I began to feel as if this plan wasn't a good idea. I had to do this, I reminded myself. He deserves this after what he had done to me! I continue to walk until I see a large willow tree next to me and I choke back a sob. Under the dirt, at the base of the tree lay three little kittens, barely grown out of their kitten fluff. Her three dead, amazing kits. It was where I first met him and where I buried them.

I tried to walk past it but I just couldn't. I could almost still here their pitiful mewls as they waited for him to rescue them. The horror they faced when they realized that he was never planning to come for them and bring them home. When I had found them, they were starving, half dead and injured badly. The sick feeling in my stomach as the once cheerful, sweet balls of fluff that I loved were bloody. Claw marks marked their pelts and eyes glassy. Her two sons were dead while her daughter was barely breathing. I could barely recognize them.

I struggled to take another step but my paws felt grounded to the muddy earth. I just couldn't help myself but gazing over at the spot where their tiny graves were.

_The beautiful colours of the leaves during leaf fall swirled around my head and down to the ground. I sat under a large willow tree, just outside clan territory. At my paws lay the most important thing that had ever mattered to kit had their fur neatly groomed, no wounds noticeable. My body shook as I lay down my youngest daughter, Shimmerkit, in one of the newly dug holes. Her tortoiseshell pelt was gleaming in the dimly lit afternoon and she looked almost exactly like me. Her bright blue eyes were closed and the happiness in them had died. She would always wish she could climb up one of the tallest trees in the clan territory so she could see the whole world. She wanted to be the first to see the sunrise and sunset every day._

_I couldn't stand to look at her limp body anymore. I gave her a quick lick on her head and murmured a goodbye. After scrapping the dirt onto her cold, small body, I turned to my son. Troutkit would have made a great warrior with his quick thinking and wits. His grey fur was still sticking up in spikes, no matter how much licking and flattening I tried. He had yellow eyes, like two suns that shone with joy. Now, they were a dull yellow, like dying marigold. I placed his tiny body in a small grave right beside his sister and I looked at my son once more before covering him with dirt._

_It was just too hard to look at them and not be able to have them jumping around me, saying for me not to be sad and that we had to stay up to watch the sunset._

_Then I looked over at my eldest kit, Leafkit. He had dark blue eyes like the sky after the sun had set and always wanted to become leader. He told everyone that one day, he would be up there, giving new apprentices their mentors and new warriors their names. Everyone adored him and even their leader agreed that he would make a great leader one day. He would have loved to be one, but at the flick of an ear, would give up his dream to his siblings if they wanted to be leader. Leafkit's white pelt was shining like the snow that would soon come and his once cheery leaf-green eyes were closed. I remembered when I had found him, his white pelt scarlet and unmoving in a pool of blood. He had been the first to die. Little Shimmerkit told me that he gave up his life to protect her and Troutkit from the mean cat._

_Before she died she asked if he died in vain because she was dying also and I shook my head. He did save her and Troutkit. I told her that they_ _would be my brave little warriors and in Starclan, nothing would hurt them. I told her that she would be part of the stars that we would look up at every night._

_She gave me a sad smile, telling me that I was the best mother ever. She asked me why father was so mean and how he didn't love her and her brothers. I had told her that it didn't matter if he didn't love her, because I loved them more. She let out a weak cough and she then died at in my paws. I let out loud wails, loud enough that Starclan could have heard me and my clanmates, following my cries of sadness, found me and my kits. Then my clanmates had found me, blood on my paws and my kits dead and they just assumed I killed them. Killed my own kits._

_Not even bothering to hear my side of the story. They just exiled me and told me they never wanted to see me on their territory again. I had picked up my three little kits' dead bodies and right before I walked away, I saw the wicked smile on his face. He had killed them! He had murdered his own kits and didn't even look guilty. _

_I scrapped dirt on Leafkit's cold body and looked down at the three little mounds of dirt when my beautiful kits now lay. The scent of death still lingered in the air and I tried to hold back a sob. I stretched out my paw and scores my claws on the soft bark of the willow tree. Then I looked down beside me at a rose. I delicately picked it up and placed on top of my kits' graves. Then I got up, tears flowing down my cheeks and walked away, unaware I was being watched the whole time_.

I shook my head, tryingto get rid of the memories. They seemed to be taunting me. Telling me that I once had a perfect life and now it had crumbled away like dry dirt. Shards of lightning lit up the grey gloomy sky and I kept walking, my mind spinning with memories. Their first piece of fresh kill. When they opened their eyes. When they would beg for me to tell them stories and would stay up late with me looking up at the stars. We would always wake up to watch the sunrise and never fall asleep until the sun had completely set.

I blinked back the tears and kept walking. He took away my happiness. My kits were my everything and now I had nothing. No siblings or family left, no mate or clan. I was all alone in this cruel world! Now he had to understand my pain! He will suffer! I vowed and continued my trek through the forest. As I walked, I could have sworn I felt something brush against my legs. I ignored the feeling. Probably just the wind tugging my fur, I though.

Then I had felt it again, this time harder and I knew it wasn't the wind.

'Momma. Don't do it!' My daughter whispered in my ear and I ignored her. Her starry figure was at my leg, pulling with all her might. I shook her off and kept walking.

'Momma! Please! Just listen to her and forget about him!' Troutkit wailed. 'You can live a nice life without him! He doesn't need to be killed!'

I sighed. "My sweet kits. You don't understand. He took you away, my only piece of happiness I had left," she wailed and Leafkit walked up to her.

"Please don't kill him. You are innocent and you would never kill a cat! He will suffer but not by you killing him! Turn around and go back to our little nest," Leafkit wailed, blocking her path.

"My precious kits. I love you so much and he deserves to pay for what he did to you three. You could have become apprentices, maybe even a leader or a deputy one day. Now, you will remain kits in Starclan forever," I cry and Leafkit rubs his muzzle against my leg.

"Don't kill him!" the three kits yowled.

I flatted my ears against my skull and shook them off. The rain soaked my fur as I left my wailing starry kits. The wind blew and thunder boomed overhead, louder and louder. I clenched my teeth around the lavender in my jaws, making sure the wind wouldn't blow it away. When I had entered the Gorseclan camp entrance, I spotted a pair of amber eyes glowing. A young cat with a rain slick pelt turned and ran into the leader's den, obviously recognizing me.

I would kill him in front of everyone, exposing him for the traitor and murderer he was. I sat down, facing the dens. Gently, I placed the lavender at my once white paws that were now muddy. Hailstar came out along with a bunch of others. Sleepy eyed apprentices and warriors with claws gleaming in the dark slunk forward and I did my best not to flinch.

"Why do you dare show your face Rosestone? You are a murderer and have been exiled from this clan for a few moons now!" He spat, his amber eyes blazing like twin fires.

"I didn't kill my kits! They meant everything to me! Do you really believe i would do that?" I wailed. Thunder boomed louder and a few of my former clanmates glanced over at their warm dens, wishing to be in there instead of out in the storm.

"So, you just think you can waltz in here and expect us to believe you?" a voice hissed. It was so familiar and I knew who it was. "You were found with their blood on your paws. Their limp bodies lay beside you. You want us to believe that someone else killed them?"

I looked into his cold green eyes, the love I once saw in them was gone. "Admit it Branchleap! You killed them and blamed their deaths on me!" I hissed at my mate and he narrowed his eyes, not even showing any surprise.

"You have no proof."

I let out a yowl and leap at him, barreling him over. He didn't fight his hardest and I easily had him pinned down. My claws pressed deeper into his grey pelt and I smiled. This was my chance! I could kill him now and finally be free!

"Go ahead and kill me. You will be a killer and it won't bring them back. They still will be dead," he hissed and I felt my grip loosen.

He was right. No matter what happened, they were still dead. Branchleap, seeing I was distracted, slipped out of my grasp and sliced open my throat. I let out a wail in surprise and in pain.

Hailstar dipped his head. "Thank you Branchleap for killing this kit murderer," he purred and I watched as my life ebbed out onto the muddy ground, tears mixing with raindrops.

"Stop!" Cherryflame hissed running over to me. "You have made the mistake, not her. I watched her when she had buried her three kits a few moons ago. The way she treated them and how she was acting showed she loved them. No mother who loves her kits would kill them! How do you think Branchleap managed to tell you about the kits being dead? He had to have killed them! When he came back, he licked his fur well and removed a tuft of hair from his claws. Shimmerkit's fur!" She yowled and all eyes turned to Branchleap.

"You banished Rosestone for a wrong accusation! _It never should have happened. She didn't deserve it._"

I smiled knowing the truth was revealed and i had got my justice. I felt my eyes grow heavy and black dots edged into my vision.

"Momma. Don't worry. You'll be with us now," Shimmerkit whispered into my ear.

My breathing became shallower and shallower and i closed my eyes, letting Starclan welcome me.

**A/N: How was it? Did you guys like it? Why not go and join Duskclan? They need some members and Clouds over Sunset would be so happy if you did join (I'm not telling you that you have to, it's an option.) **

**-Grasswing.**


End file.
